HUNHAN :: TRUST ME
by RakaZam
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi ada pihak ketiga datang dan merusak hubungan mereka / "Sehun, percayalah! Aku kekasihmu!" / Apakah hubungan Sehun-Luhan akan baik-baik saja?
1. Chapter 1

TRUST ME

Genre : Romance(maybe), hurt.

Rate : T(maybe)

Cast : OH SEHUN LUHAN

OTHER : KIM MINJI(OC) PARK CHANYEOL BYUN BAEKHYUN KIM JONGIN DO KYUNGSOO [Bisa bertambah]

Warning : Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, ga suka YAOI jangan baca!

Summary : Luhan dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi ada pihak ketiga datang dan merusak hubungan mereka / "Sehun, percayalah! Aku kekasihmu!" / Apakah hubungan Sehun-Luhan akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TRUST ME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Prolog

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Luhanie, aku mencintaimu.."_

 _._

 _._

" _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Lu?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Maaf Lu, aku sangat sibuk?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Siapa wanita ini, Hunie?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Percayalah!"_

.

.

END/TBC?

Review dong… Gomawo!

-RAKAHUNXO


	2. Chapter 2

TRUST ME

Genre : Romance(maybe), hurt(maybe).

Rate : T(maybe)

Cast : OH SEHUN LUHAN

Other cast : KIM MINJI(OC) PARK CHANYEOL BYUN BAEKHYUN KIM JONGIN(kai) DO KYUNGSOO [Bisa bertambah]

Author : RakhaHunxo

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! TYPO BERTEBARAN! TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk di sebuah kursi disebuah restoran. Ia terlihat sangat gusar. Entah mengapa ia terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Ia terus menoleh ke kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Pria itu memasang wajah khawatir, ia menggigir bibir bawahnya dan jari tangannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepannya.

"kemana kau Oh Sehun?" lirih pria itu.

 _Drrrttttt Drrrrttttt Drrrrrtttt…._

Pria itu menoleh kesumber suara, Smartphone nya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia pun meraih smartphone nya dan membuka isi pesannya.

From : My Hunnie

To : Luhanie

' _Luhan, aku tidak dapat datang malam ini, aku ada janji pertemuan penting dengan rekan appa. Ini juga terjadi mendadak..'_

"aahhh…" desahan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan, pria cantik itu. Oh Sehun, tidak taukah Luhan sudah menunggu sekitar 2 jam di restoran ini. Dan orang yang ia tunggu dengan mudahnya membatalkan janji dengan sms super singkatnya dan tanpa ada kata maaf disana. Baiklah, Luhan mulai sedikit agak *oops coret* kesal, ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Entahlah ini sia-sia atau tidak, menunggu orang ia cintai tetapi orang itu malah tidak datang dan membatalkan janji secara sepihak. Dan ini sudah terjadi 4 kali untuk Luhan. Acara makan malam dengan sang kekasih, Oh Sehun, selalu batal. Oh ayolah.. ini memalukan! Menunggu disebuah restoran sendirian memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh. Dan bagaimana pendapat orang-orang disana yang melihatnya.. -_-

Author POV end

Luhan POV

Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 waktu Seoul, 15 menit lagi kelas akan segera dimulai. Ya tuhan! Tolong bantu aku! Jam pertama kali ini adalah jam milik Mr. Park, guru killer yang benar-benar kejam dan pelit dalam memberikan nilai pada anak didiknya. Dan parahnya, aku tertinggal bus dan mengharuskan ku berlari seperti ini kesekolah. Ya memang, jarak tempat tinggalku dengan sekolah tidak begitu jauh, tapi cukup membuatku lelah jika harus berangkat dengan cara berlari.

'Kwanghee Senior High School'*ngawurr kasih nama* tulisan yang tercetak tebal & besar di sebuah gedung besar.

Hoshh hosh hosh..

Nafasku terengah-engah, ku lirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku, masih ada waktu 1 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku tersenyum lega, ia sudah sampai dan segera berlari menuju kelas.

**Dikelas X H *sumpah ngawurr

"Luhaaaaaannnn! Kemari!" bisa ditebak, suara cempreng itu milik Baekhyun, sahabat kecilku sejak di SD. Ohh lihatlah wajah itu..

"wae Baekhyunah?" aku segera duduk disamping Baekhyun.

'plukk!' Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Luhan.

"awww! Kenapa kau memukulku!" teriakku tidak terima, ku elus kepala ku dengan sayang.

"yaakk! Kau ini, aishh.. apa kau ini tidak punya jam eoh!? Lihat ini sudah jam berapa? Untung saja belum terlambat." cibirnya. Ia sungguh menyebalkan jika seperti !

"aku bangun kesiangan tadi! Lagian Mr. Park juga belum datang!"

"Ini pasti karena _kencan_ mu dengan Sehun Sunbe tadi malam. Pulang larut malam dan akhrinya bangun kesiangan. Iyakan?"

DEG!

"Ania! Aku tidak kencan dengannya. Dia membatalkan janjinya.." ucapku lirih, ku tundukkan kepalaku tidak berani menatap Baekhyun. Dadaku terasa sesak mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ini menyakitkan.

"Mwo!? Lagi?!" Bakhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia meraih tanganku dan memelukku.

"Ini terulang lagi Baek.. ia seperti tidak memperdulikan ku lagi."

"sssttt.. ia masih menyayangimu. Pasti."

Luhan POV End

Author POV

 _Tttteeettt tttteeeetttt…_

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah. Siswa maupun siswi langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

 _**Di Kelas X H_

Luhan masih terlihat membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja. Ia menjadi paling akhir membereskan mejanya. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, ia menatap Luhan dalam.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Baekhyun lembut pada Luhan, ia juga megulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis, ia menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dan mereka segera berjalan keluar kelas secara beriringan.

Saat diluar kelas, alangkah terkejutnya Luhan, Sehun, kekasihnya berjalan begitu saja didepannya. Apa Sehun tidak melihat kearahnya? Sehun terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa, dan tumben ia tidak bersama kedua temannya Kai dan Chanyeol.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya mampu menatap sendu. Apa kekasihnya sama sekali tidak peduli lagi padanya? Ia sangat berubah setelah 3 bulan mereka berpacaran. Dulu saat jam berakhir, Sehun akan langsung menjemputnya dikelas dan mengantar pulang. Tapi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berharap ia akan diantar ataupun dijemput oleh Sehun. Ia hanya ingin Sehun perhatian dan sama seperti dulu.

"Ayo lu.." ucapan Baekhyun pun menyadarkan akan lamunannya.

"ayo.."

Author POV end

 _Flashback On_

" _Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" seorang pria tampan dengan setelan kemeja coklat yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya, sedang menembak seorang namja cantik disebuah taman di Kota Seoul._

 _Luhan, Pria yang ditembak itu pun menunduk malu, pipinya mulai memerah, dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'ya!'._

 _Sehun sontak langsung memeluk Luhan dan terus mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya tanpa melepas rangkulannya pada kedua pundak Luhan._

 _Ia mulai sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Luhan. Dan Luhan yang mengerti pun memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu._

' _Chupp'_

 _Kecupan manis yang mereka lakukan adalah yang pertama bagi Luhan maupun Sehun. Ciuman pertama mereka!_

 _Flashback Of_

Sehun POV

Setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi aku segera pergi keluar kelas. Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran mobil. Apa kalian bertanya mengapa aku terburu-buru? Itu karena aku ada janji menjemput teman ku di bandara.

Setelah menemukan mobil ku diparkiran, aku segera masuk dan melesat meninggalkan sekolah. Aku menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang.

**Bandara

Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu dibandara. Tidak menunggu sampai 5 menit, terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Hunnie!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Aku mencari sosok yang memanggil ku, dan.. itu dia! Seorang gadis cantik dengan jaket berwarna coklat terang dan celana jeans pendek yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Minji~ah!

Segera ku menghampiri gadis yang ku maksud. Aku sedikit berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja manis itu. Ia juga membalas pelukanku. Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan langsung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku merindukanmu Minji~ah!"

"Aku juga Hunnie!"

.

.

.

END/TBC?

Review dong… Gomawo!

Hallo.. aku penulis baru nih. Namaku Rakha. Dan aku juga masih sekolah.

Ini ff pertama ku. Maaf ya jelek bgt ffnya. Ini juga baru belajar bikin ff.

-RAKAHUNXO


	3. Chapter 3

TRUST ME

Genre : Romance(maybe), hurt(maybe).

Rate : T(maybe)

Cast : OH SEHUN LUHAN

Other cast : KIM MINJI(OC) KIM JIHYUN(OC), PARK CHANYEOL BYUN BAEKHYUN KIM JONGIN(kai) DO KYUNGSOO [Bisa bertambah]

Author : RakhaHunxo

CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN ORANGTUA MEREKA. SAYA CUMA MAU PINJAM UNTUK MENJADIKAN MEREKA PEMAIN DALAM FANFICTION ABAL INI.

WARNING!

IT'S YAOI! TYPO BERTEBARAN! TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu. Hari dimana semua orang memilih untuk bersantai dirumah, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan keluar bersama keluarga atau kekasih. Melepas penat di pikiran dan menghilangkan stress. Menikmati udara segar di taman sambil meminum teh hangat. Eumm..

Tetapi tidak dengan namja mungil ini. Ia masih setia memeluk gulingnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, ia masih tertidur dan terlihat sangat nyaman dan nyenyak. Dengkuran halus nan teratur itu terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Walau dalam keadaan seperti inipun ia masih terlihat cantik dan manis.

 _Krieetttt…_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar namja cantik itu, Luhan.

"Yakk! Kapan kau akan lepas dari kasur mu itu hah! Cepat bangun!" suara cempreng tapi terdengar menakutkan itu lolos dari mulut seorang ahjumma setengah baya yang sedang berkacak pinggang didepan pintu.

"Eungghh.." Luhan mulai terbangun, ia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya dan perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Siapa sih yang tega membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap seperti ini.

"Eomma, wae?" ucap Luhan yang masih terlihat mengantuk dan mengucek matanya imut.

"Kau ini! Cepat bangun, mandi, dan sarapan! Lakukan kegiatan yang berguna! Jangan hanya tidur!" bentak nyonya Xi/Ibu Luhan yang terlihat sangar itu.*bayangin ibunya Ji Yeonhee di Exo Next Door

"iya eomma, aku sudah bangun! Apa kau tidak lihat?" Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa masih duduk disana eoh? CEPAT MANDI!" Nyonya Xi pun langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan keras.

"Aishh.. iya Nyonya Xi.." Ucap Luhan lirih seperti mengejek.

Luhan melirik kea rah jam dindingnya. _"Jam 8.."_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

Huh.. Sebenarnya Luhan agak sedikit malas jika disuruh bangun tidur. Dan bahkan ia dapat tahan tidur selama 18 jam. Entah itu faktor keturunan dari ibu atau ayahnya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang keturunan, Ibu dan Ayah Luhan sudah cerai sejak Luhan berusia 5 tahun. Di usianya yang masih kecil ini ia harus menjalani hidup tanpa Ayah. Perceraian itu terjadi karena Ayah Luhan telah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Dan ia juga telah mengambil semua harta warisan dari nenek Luhan untuk Nyonya Xi(Ibu Luhan) termasuk rumah.

Sungguh, hidup Luhan menjadi kacau, ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memiliki ibu yang baik walaupun agak sedikit galak, ia tetap menyanyangi ibunya. Pada saat itupun Ia dan ibunya memilih mengontrak di sebuah kontrakan kecil dipinggiran kota. Nyonya Xi(ibu Luhan) sudah banyak melamar pekerjaan, mulai dari menjadi seorang tukang bersih-bersih di taman kota sampai menjadi kasir disebuah kafe.

Dan pada tahun dimana Luhan menginjak usia 11 tahun, seseorang bernama Kim Hyejin bersedia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan dan ibunya. Ia adalah sahabat Nyonya Xi. Awalnya Nyonya Kim hanya menjadikan Nyonya Xi asisten rumah tangga. Dan karena gajinya yang cukup besar, Nyonya Xi menjadi punya banyak simpanan tabungan, dan ia berkeinginan memiliki sebuah kafe dan mengelolanya sendiri. Nyonya Kim yang mengetahui itu pun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung bersedia membantu menambah biaya untuk pembangunan kafe. Dan sekarang kafe itu malah sudah berkembang dan memiliki banyak cabang di Seoul.

Dan kini Nyonya Xi dapat membeli sendiri rumah yang lebih layak dan nyaman bersama putranya sebelum awalnya mereka tinggal dirumah Nyonya Kim. Hidup Luhan dan ibunya menjadi lebih baik, ini semua berkat Nyonya Kim, dan yang terpenting adalah keikhlasan, kerja keras, dan doa kepada Tuhan.

.

.

Back To Luhan

Luhan pun segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil Smartphonenya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan yang cukup penting. Dan…

 _ **Jderr!**_

Ada pesan yang bertuliskan dari 'My Hunnie'

Seketika hatinya mulai agak mendesir. Ia sedikit ragu untuk membuka pesan itu. Tapi akhirnya ia juga membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

 _From : My Hunnie_

 _To : Luhan_

' _Sayang, dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau sudah tidur? Maafkan aku karena kemarin aku membatalkan acara makan malam kita. Aku minta maaf Lu.'_

Senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun mengirimkan pesan ini. Walaupun jika dilihat Sehun mengirimkan pesan ini agak sedikit terlambat. Tapi itu tidak dijadikan masalah untuk Luhan. Toh, berarti Sehun masih peduli padanya, pikirnya.

Luhan segera membalas pesan dari Sehun.

 _From : Luhanie_

 _To : My Hunnie_

' _Iya Sehunie, tak apa. maaf aku baru menjawabnya. Aku tertidur semalam.'_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Luhan segera melesat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang bau itu.

.

.

TRUST ME

.

.

**Dilain tempat

Seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu terlihat sedang menyantap sarapannya. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Namja itu menikmati sarapan paginya sendiri dengan tenang disebuah mansion mewahnya.

 _Drrrrrttt drrrtttt drrttttt_

Pria itu merogoh kantung celananya mencari sesuatu yang bergetar. Diraihnya smartphone miliknya dan ternyata ada dua pesan disana. Ia membuka satu-satu pesannya dan yang pertama adalah pesan dari Luhan. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui si pengirim dan ia segera membuka isi smsnya.

From : Luhannie

To : My Hunnie

' _Iya Sehunie, tak apa. maaf aku baru menjawabnya. Aku tertidur semalam.'_

Luhan memang anak yang baik, ia tidak akan tahan untuk marah pada Sehun lebih dari 2 hari. Entah kenapa mudah sekali memaafkan kesalahan Sehun, bahkan kesalahan ini pernah terjadi bahkan berulang kali. _Mungkin karena Luhan benar-benar mencintaiku_ pikir Sehun.

' _Dan aku pun juga mencintaimu, my dear'_ batin Sehun dalam hatinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang tentang Luhan ia pun langsung membuka pesan kedua.

 _From : Minji_

 _To : Sehunie_

' _Sehunie, maukah kau temani aku berbelanja pakaian sekarang? Kumohon… jebal!'_

Sehun segera mengetik balasan pesan untuk Minji _._

' _Baiklah. Ku jemput kau jam 9'_

SEND!

.

.

TRUST ME

.

.

 _Brukk! Brukk!_

"Argghhh!"

Seorang namja jangkung itu terlihat kesakitan. Ia baru saja terjatuh dari kursi yang ia naiki. Ia berteriak seperti orang tidak waras. Ia terus mengelus pantatnya yang jatuh lebih dulu ke lantai.

"YAK Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bod*h!" namja kerkulit tan itu terlihat sedang mengomeli seorang namja jangkung yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?! Aku baru saja terjatuh dari kursi!" namja jangkung itu berusaha berdiri dari posisinya yang tidak elit itu. "Appo, pantat seksi ku."

"Dasar! Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan sebelum jatuh eoh!" Namja berkulit tan bernam Kai itu mulai berjalan mendekati Park Chanyeol temannya.

 _Pukkkkkk!_

"YAK! Kenapa kau memukul pantatku!?" teriak Chanyeol tak terima yang secara tiba-tiba Kai memukul pantatnya. "Aku baru akan mengambil tas gitar milikku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau tetap bod*h! aku akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo dan tolong jangan hancurkan ruangan ini!" Ucap Kai seperti menghina Chanyeol. Ia segera melesat keluar dari ruangan music itu.

"Kau kira aku apa!"

.

.

TRUST ME

.

.

Luhan yang selesai mandi itu pun segera keluar untuk sarapan. Ia sarapan sendiri karena ibunya sudah sarapan lebih dulu. Dan ibunya memasak sup jamur rumput laut kesukaannya. Ibunya memang baik dan sangat pengertian padanya. Dengan lahap ia memakan sarapannya. Dan setelah itu ia bergegas pergi kerumah Jihyun, teman baiknya selain Baekhyun tentunya.

"Eomma, aku pergi kerumah Jihyun Hyung dulu ne" Luhan berpamitan pada ibunya yang tengah membuat sebuah kue bolu kesukaannya.

"Mau apa kesana eoh? Lebih baik kau bantu eomma dirumah." Saut Nyonya Xi sekenanya.

"Ani. Aku diminta tolong untuk menemaninya berbelanja."

"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu. Pergilah."

"Gomawo eomma!"

" _Untung mood eomma sedang baik hari ini.. hihi"_

.

.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya siapa itu Jihyun? Ia adalah putra dari Kim Hyejin, orang yang telah banyak berjasa pada Luhan dan ibunya. Jihyun sudah seperti kakak sendiri untuk Luhan. Usianya dengan Luhan terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua, alias ia berusia 20 tahun. Dan ia sudah bersekolah di universitas.

.

.

**Disebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Korea

"Sehunie, apa ini bagus? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Yeoja cantik itu terlihat sedang memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Tubuhnya yang seperti model victoria secret dan kulitnya yang putih, mulus, dan cantik pasti cocok untuk memakai semua pakaian bagus ini semua.

"Bagus. Semua cocok untukmu Minji" ucap Sehun yang terus menatap Minji.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan membeli semuanya."

Tak tanggung-tanggung Minji, gadis itu membeli belasan stel baju yang dipastikan harganya tidak murah. Dia memang kaya, ayahnya adalah seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal, ibunya sebagai seorang dosen di sebuah universitas. Dan Minji adalah anak tunggal, sejak kecil ia dimanja dan semua permintaannya akan dituruti oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orangtua Minji dan Sehun juga berteman dekat, mereka juga saling bekerjasama dalam urusan pekerjaan.

Tidak hanya orangtua yang dekat, tetapi anak mereka Sehun dan Minji juga sangat dekat. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan pada usia ke 12 tahun, Minji harus berpisah dengan Sehun karena ia harus ikut kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja di Amerika dan memulai pendidikan sederajat SMP disana. Dan setelah lulus, Minji pulang ke Korea dan langsung menemui Sehun saat itu.

.

.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Sehun dan Minji segera keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih. Walau pada dasarnya Sehun sudah meiliki kekasih dan bukan yeoja disampingnya.

"Tunggu Sehunie!" tiba-tiba saja Minji berhenti didepan sebuah toko boneka. Banyak sekali boneka-boneka cantik yang tertata rapi di semua sudut toko. Minji dengan tidak sabaran langsung melesat masuk kedalam toko.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis atas kelakukan kekanakan Minji. Ia benar-benar suka pada sikap manja gadis itu. Sikapnya yang suka membuat orang lain di dekatnya gemas. Termasuk sehun. Dan pada akhirnya ia juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan gadis itu, dan memilih mengikuti Minji yang masuk pada toko boneka itu.

Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan Minji setelah ia masuk ke toko. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak mendapati gadis itu. Ia pun memilih mencarinya dengan masuk lebih dalam ke toko itu.

"Aku menemukannya lebih dulu Tuan!"

"Tapi aku meilhat lebih dulu. Bisakah kau mencari boneka lain?"

"Tidak bisa! Kau laki-laki dan kumohon mengalahlah saja Tuan!"

Terdengar suara ocehan gadis yang Sehun kenal, ia segera mengikuti asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Minji sedang berdebat dengan seorang lelaki mungil yang tidak ia ketahui siapa karena lelaki itu membelakanginya. Ia segera berjalan cepat kearah Minji. _"apa yang ia lakukan sampai berdebat seperti itu eoh?"_ pikir Sehun.

"Sehunie!" Minji berteriak memanggil Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang namja yang berdebat dengan Minji,

DEG!

"Luhan.."

Luhan POV

Ya Tuhan! Apa aku tidak bermimpi sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun datang kemari, berdiri dibelakang ku dan tunggu.. apa mereka datang bersama? Lalu siapa gadis ini? Gadis super cerewet yang tidak tau malu ini. Sungguh, aku sangat kesal pada gadis ini. Aku lebih dulu menemukan boneka yang kami perebutkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis ini berlari kearahku dan mengambil boneka teddy bear putih ini. Tentu aku tidak terima. Jihyun Hyung yang disampingku juga berusaha melerai tapi aku tidak peduli pada ucapannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berteriak dan cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Sehunie!" kenapa ia menyebutkan nama itu? Kenapa harus 'sehun' itu seperti nama kekasihku. Karena aku penasaran, aku langsung menengok ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya 'sehun' yang dimaksud gadis ini adalah 'sehun' yang aku maksud. Kekasihku.

"Luhan" oh tidak ia menyebutkan namaku.

"Sehun.."

Sungguh aku sangat terkejut. Kenapa ia disini? Apa yang Sehun lakukan disini? Kenapa ia kemari setelah gadis didepannya datang dan merebut bonekanya? Pernyataan itu muncul tiba-tiba di otakku. Dan dugaan ku semakin kuat, jika mereka datang bersama. Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua disini?

Luhan POV End

"Sehun.." Luhan sangat terkejut ketika tau siapa yang datang kemari. Ia terus menatap mata Sehun seperti meminta penjelasan. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama terdiam.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Minji yang menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

Kedua pria ini, Luhan dan Sehun hanya saling membuang wajah mereka kearah lain. Mereka enggan saling menatap.

"Apa ini Sehun, Lu?" seorang pria disamping Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Nde, hyung." Lirih Luhan yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa ia harus lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga? Entah apa yang Luhan rasakan, iapun tidak tau. Apa ia cemburu? Barusan tadi pagi ia menerima sms dari Sehun, dan ia barusan minta maaf tapi sekarang Sehun malah membuat Luhan kembali sedih.

"Oh! Aku tau sekarang! Dia pacarmu kan? Kai bilang kau punya seorang kekasih laki-laki. Dan kau adalah gay. Iya kan?" kalimat itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Minji.

"nde, dia kekasihku, Minji~ah." Jawab Sehun singkat. Minji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh.. kenalkan! Namaku Kim Minji, panggil saja Minji! Aku adalah sahabat baik Sehun, sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Dan aku mengajaknya pergi kesini untuk membeli beberapa keperluan ku." Minji mulai memperkenalkan dirinya didepan Luhan dan Jihyun.

"Aku Luhan. Dan ini kakakku, Jihyun hyung." Luhan pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya dan Jihyun pada Minji.

"Jihyun imnida!" ucap Jihyun ramah

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar pada Luhan dan Jihyun. Ia jadi malas melihat Luhan ketika ia bersama lelaki lain. Tapi Ohsehun, bukankah Luhan sudah bilang jika Jihyun itu kakaknya, kenapa kau tetap merasa cemburu eoh? Tapi setahu Sehun juga, Luhan tidak memiliki kakak. Apa dia berbohong?

"Emm baiklah.. aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Kajja hyung" Luhan langsung menunduk hormat pada Minji dan Sehun dan langsung berjalan menjauh bersama Jihyun. Sehun hanya dapat menatap sendu punggung Luhan dan Jihyun menjauh darinya.

"Seleramu bagus juga Sehunie.. dia cantik! Dan…. dia tidak jadi membeli boneka ini! Aku akan mengambilnya kalau begitu." ucap Minji antusias, ia langsung mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya.

"Sehunah! Sehunie.. Kenapa diam? Sehun! Apa kau cemburu eoh? Yak sehunie!" ucap Minji dengan nada tinggi, sudah berkali-kali ia memanggil Sehun tapi Sehun tak kunjung menoleh atau menjawabnya.

"Nde, waeyo?"

"Tidak jadi! Huh.. aku hanya mau bilang kalau seleramu itu bagus, dan dia cantik." Lirih Minji

.

.

" _Tapi aku akan menyingkirkannya darimu, Sehunie.. karena aku adalah Kim Minji.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC/END_

Udah publish nih.. tapi kok kayaknya jadi tambah berantakan ya? Duhh maaf deh, gua bingung banget nih mau lanjutin ceritanya gimana. Idenya tiba-tiba ilang entah kemana. Awalnya juga mau bikin Sehun selingkuh, tapi kagak jadi. Dan ini udah bnyak loh.. hehe..

Ff pertama dan gak mutu gini.. duh.. maaf ya. Jadi pengen aku deleted ffnya. TT

Oiya, Rakazam juga mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Trimakasih juga yg udah review dan kasih saran.. makasih banget!

-RAKAZAM


End file.
